


Explosive

by Adalines_fifth



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adalines_fifth/pseuds/Adalines_fifth
Summary: Negasonic's and Yukio's first time is like fireworks.





	Explosive

Ellie was running her hands over Yukio’s body, they hadn’t really been past heated make outs and groping it’s not that they didn’t want to take the other step it’s just that they hadn’t had the chance, Colossus was always around it’s not like they had privacy when all he wanted was to give them lessons. So right now Ellie was a bit desperate and seeking a lot of contact.  
“what if someone walks in?” Asked Yukio interrupting their kiss and pushing Ellie by her shoulders a bit so Ellie could look at her. “Don’t think about that baby…let’s enjoy this little moment together, okay?” asked Ellie looking into Yukio’s eyes leaning down to capture Yukio’s lips as she nodded her agreement. Ellie began making her way to Yukio’s neck where Yukio let out a little gasp enjoying the new sensation. Ellie wasn’t used to these sorts of things and they kind of made her powers to act up a bit, so when Ellie heard her girl's gasp her eyes started to glow. She sucked and bit Yukio’s neck while Yukio Made little noises and whimpered. Yukio was making Ellie charge up, unknowingly to her and Ellie. When Ellie bit Yukio’s ear while panting Yukio couldn’t help but to moan and grab Ellie’s ass pulling her in to grind against her front. Ellie began rubbing her erection covered jeans against Yukio’s equally Jean covered front. Ellie could feel the same sensation like she was going to blow up as she often did on missions with the way Yukio was affecting her.  
“Wait..wait… I can’t control myself.” Said Ellie pulling away from Yukio, sitting on her heels panting. “ El don’t worry, we can take it slow. I could just be quieter if that helps?” said Yukio all flustered with pink swollen lips. “I just kinda…love it when you make noises.” Said Ellie with a bit of fear in her voice embarrassed that Yukio might think she’s a weirdo. “good cause you’re really good in this whole kissing and touching thing and it’s really hard to keep quiet.” Said Yukio smiling shyly while biting her lip, making Ellie’s eyes glow brighter. “Fuck it.” Said Ellie before crashing her lips against Yukio’s and quickly settling between her thighs where she began to grind hard against Yukio.  
Ellie wasn’t so concerned about Yukio, as long as Yukio was in close proximity to her she wouldn’t have any damage, but if she blew up the mansion would be damaged and that would mean a angry Colossus on her ass, but her mind wasn’t in the right place specially when Yukio kept making sweet sounds like that.   
Ellie began to explore Yukio’s body, slowly running her hands over Yukio’s soft breast giving them a rough squeeze while swiping her thumb over a hardened nipple, Ellie couldn’t help the way her breath became shaky when she inhaled. She bit Yukio’s nipple through her shirt not hard enough to hurt her, but enough to make her hiss. “oh.. El that feels great.” Said Yukio breathlessly. Ellie let out a low groan knowing that Yukio was enjoying these pretty pg-13 touches. Ellie started to lower herself while gently lifting Yukio’s shirt to reveal Yukio’s bare toned stomach, Ellie pulled away to appreciate Yukio’s body and Yukio had an amazing body, Ellie was basically awe struck just staring at the small contours that formed on her abs. “ You’re beautiful” said Ellie with utter sincerity lacing her voice, this statement wasn’t lust driven, to Ellie Yukio was the most gorgeous girl she had ever seen. “Aw…baby…” said Yukio’s pulling Ellie don’t to give her a sweet kiss. After their kiss Ellie lowered herself to level with Yukio’s stomach where she started to run her hands over Yukio’s higher stomach letting her get used to the feeling of their first escalating touches, Ellie was watching Yukio with her face towards the ceiling, biting her lip as she let Ellie rub her stomach. Ellie lowered herself so she could place kisses from the top of Yukio’s stomach to the waistline of her underwear where she proceeded to grab the Hem of Yukio’s pants along with her underwear and slowly pull them down exposing her bit by bit. Ellie began to kiss Yukio’s front while slowly reaching her target while giving Yukio enough time between kisses to stop her if she didn’t want this. Ellie had become focused on exposing and kissing Yukio’s skin that she forgot about Yukio when she looked back up to see how her girlfriend was doing she saw Yukio all blushy and disheveled looking at the way Ellie kissed her intimate parts. This encouraged Ellie to rip off Yukio’s pants along with her underwear leaving her completely exposed, at this point it was a miracle Ellie hadn’t imploded she hungrily looked over Yukio’s closed legs, Yukio was trembling slightly just watching and waiting for Ellie’s next move, but Ellie had frozen she didn’t know what to do, just as humans their classes didn’t have a lot of gay sexual education specially for mutants. Since Ellie hadn’t so much as moved a finger Yukio decided to give her a little push by spreading her legs and bearing herself to Ellie and at this Ellie’s mouth went slightly slack and in the blink of an eye Ellie had her mouth inches away from Yukio’s glistening pussy, she let out a hot breath and then took a deep breath smelling Yukio’s arousel, it smelled like Yukio, sweet. Yukio was caught by surprise at how quick Ellie had placed herself so closely to her intimate part, her hands quickly flew to grab onto Ellie’s hair, she place one hand on what she liked to call Ellie’s crest which was the longest part of her hair and one on her ear nervously fiddling with the mushy part while panting with her eyes shut tight. Ellie couldn’t wait anymore and she placed a kiss on Yukio’s clit and at this Yukio let out an unrestrained moan “ El please…do that again.” Said Yukio barely above a whisper. So Ellie kissed her clit again but this time she slipped her tongue between her lips and ran it over Yukio’s clit a bit hard. Yukio moaned loudly, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Ellie was letting herself be guided by the sounds she pulled out of Yukio and before she knew it she had Yukio’s calling her name and moaning non stop, Ellie thought Yukio was close so she decided to step things up and slipped two fingers in Yukio and thrust them in rhythm with her tongue strokes, she made the best mistake in her life and lost her rhythm and mistakenly hooking her fingers in Yukio making Yukio go stuff and let out a long low throaty moan.   
“ Fuck.” Said Yukio between pants. “had you ever done that before?” asked Yukio looking at Ellie giving a huge giddy smile. “No, I hadn’t. But I feel very cocky now.” Said Ellie getting up smirking making her way to Yukio, She stopped before she could get up straight and hissed in pain. “What happened El?” asked Yukio genuinely concerned sitting up trying to get a look at Ellie’s face placing a hand on her arm. “im sorry, don’t worry. It’s my…uh.. thingy.” Said Ellie like a child pointing down at her crotch. “did you hurt it?” asked Yukio confused as to how. “No, it’s just that I…umm..I uhhh…have…blue balls.” Said Ellie trying to lay down next to Yukio wincing a bit. “How do you get rid of it?” Said Yukio looking at Ellie questioningly. “well I usually take a cold showers.” Said Ellie. “oh…” said Yukio in her usual thinking voice, “but what if we do something about it?” said Yukio while pointing at the problem area. “What do you suggest?” asked Ellie confused. Yukio leaned In and began kissing Ellie again. “If anything this will worsen it…” said Ellie pulling away looking at Yukio’s eyes. “Shh…just let me.” Said Yukio placing a finger over Ellie’s lips and then leaning in and claiming her lips again.  
Ellie was currently now pants less on the bed while Yukio groped her dick through her boxers. “can I?” asked Yukio slipping the tips of her fingers under the waist band of Ellie’s boxers and looking at Ellie’s eyes in case of any rejection. A little “yeah” was all Ellie could choke out with an audible gulp. Yukio slid her hand in Ellie’s boxers and grabbed the head of Ellie’s head and giving it a squeeze making Ellie shut her eyes tight while scrunching up her eyebrows and fisting the sheets. A loud sharp moan escaped Ellie’s lips and she was now blushing all over. “Don’t worry baby, keep making those sweet noises for me.” Said Yukio pulling Ellie’s crest back and giving her a deep kiss while she continued to squeeze and stroke Ellie’s extremely hard dick even her balls were hard. Ellie was moaning into the kisses, she felt very vulnerable and exposed. Ellie was usually broody and collected and now she was a whimpering and moaning mess. Yukio pulled Ellie out of her boxers and straddled Ellie, Ellie let out a surprised gasp followed by a moan as soon as Yukio began to grind on her dragging her dick through her wet folds. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck” was Ellie’s only coherent words right now. “You like that El?” asked Yukio pulling away to look at Ellie. “Mhm” was all Ellie said with a few sharp nods. After a bit of Yukio’s grinding Ellie couldn’t take it anymore, she flipped them now Yukio’s back against the mattress while she was between her legs she placed herself at Yukio’s entrance and thrusted into Yukio up to the base of her dick. “ah….fuuuck.” was all Ellie said relishing in how extremely tight Yukio was she kept still letting Yukio adjust. Yukio let out a yelp and desperately rolled her hips making Ellie let out a stream of moans and swear words. Ellie placed a hand next to Yukio’s head and one on her hip and began to thrust slowly pulling all the way out and plunging back in to the base. Yukio was shaking like a leaf while Ellie’s eyes were shut tight and her head was buried in the crook of Yukio’s neck. “you feel amazing” Ellie couldn’t help but to praise Yukio. Yukio started to change positions while leaving Ellie inside her, Ellie followed her only to realize that Yukio was on all fours but her arms were stretched over her head grabbing into the head board. Ellie could cum at the sight and she knew she was close to so she started ramming into Yukio, both of them were moaning so loud the whole mansion probably heard them. “call me daddy!” said Ellie while leaned over to kiss and bite Yukio’s shoulder still thrusting hard and fast into Yukio.  
“oh please daddy, fuck me harder.” Said Yukio with a shaky voice and at this Ellie slipped her had down to Yukio’s clit making tight circles around while she set a brutal pace and fucked Yukio till she basically sobbed. “Daddy I’m gonna…” was a Yukio said before she went stiff and clenched hard around Ellie’s dick, pushing Ellie into her own orgasm, it felt like an explosion both figuratively and literally. “fu..fuck” said Ellie as she pushed herself all the way in Yukio leaving her release deep in yukio while, not stopping her thrusting but bringing into extremely slow and soft thrusts letting each other enjoy the over stimulation. When they both realized their room was gone and they were under a bright blue sky and under the rays of a very sunny day, and exposed to the X-Men trainees and X-Men doing their studies and practices.  
“did I turn on fire?” Said Ellie with her forehead pressed against Yukio’s upper back. Yukio reached back and ran her hand through Ellie’s disheveled crest “more like you blew up the room.” Said Yukio reaching for a sheet and covering both of them as everybody approached the mess.   
“NEGASONIC AND YUKIO!!!! YOU ARE IN HUGE TROUBLE!!” Shouted Colossus from somewhere in the mansion.   
“Fuck.” Said Ellie. “Totally worth though, I love you baby.” Said Ellie handing some sweats to Yukio.  
“I love you too sweetie.” Said Yukio handing Ellie her boxers while giving her quick peck making her way out of the room, “ill meet you downstairs to hear Colossus lecture” was the last thing Yukio said before blowing a kiss and leaving the room.  
“I’m so whipped.” Said Ellie running a hand through her hair and putting on her boxers.


End file.
